


Nie jesteś tchórzem

by Kissa_of_mischief



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Letters, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/pseuds/Kissa_of_mischief
Summary: Odpowiedź na list Tokomi: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642143Bo każda sprawa ma zawsze swoje drugie dno.





	Nie jesteś tchórzem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nie jestem tchórzem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642143) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi). 



Drogi Charlesie,

doskonale pamiętam dzień, w którym przyszedłeś, by powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz. Była to ostatnia rzecz, którą spodziewałem się usłyszeć od Ciebie. Oczywiście, że Cię wyśmiałem. Moje życie to głównie polityka. Nie mogłem ryzykować utraty stołka oraz zszargania reputacji dla jakiegoś przelotnego romansu. Dlatego, śmiejąc Ci się prosto w twarz, oznajmiłem, że jestem hetero. Nawet jeżeli nie była to prawda. 

Złamałem Ci serce. Tamtego dnia nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, dlatego zaproponowałem Ci awans. Byłeś, a właściwie jesteś dobrym wojskowym. Może zbyt impulsywnym i emocjonalnym, lecz któż z nas nie ma wad? Ten seks miał być tylko jednonocną przygodą. Niewinnym, jednorazowym wybrykiem, który miał pozostawić za sobą ślad w postaci rangi generała. Myślałem wtedy, że robię Ci przysługę. Nie pomyliłeś się dużo, Lee. Chciałem Cię, ale tylko jako dowódcę. I kochanka na jedną noc.

A potem przyszła bitwa o Monmouth. Po miesiącach planowania i walki, wolność wreszcie była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie liczyło się dla mnie wtedy nic, oprócz wygranej. A ty prawie stanąłeś jej na drodze. Dałem Ci awans nie tylko ze względu na tę noc. Przyznaję, że była czynnikiem zapalnym, jednak naprawdę wierzyłem, że sobie poradzisz. Niestety, gdy zobaczyłem, jak leżysz w błocie, a moi ludzie giną w chaosie z powodu Twojego braku opanowania, trafił mnie szlag. Na wojnie każdy z nas jest w jakiś sposób złamany. Myślisz, że mnie nigdy nie ogarniała panika? Myślisz, że zawsze patrzę na wszystkich ze stoickim spokojem? Oczywiście, że nie, Charles. Jednak nie pcham się tam, gdzie wymagane jest opanowanie. Wojna to nie zabawa. Nie miejsce na miłosne igraszki. Nie miejsce na niepotrzebne emocje. Zostawiłem Cię wtedy. Odsunąłem nogą z rozczarowaniem i ruszyłem na ratunek moim ludziom. Zostawiłem jedno życie, by ratować setki przyszłych pokoleń. Bo obiecałem to im wszystkim.

Po bitwie wpadłeś do mnie, wrzeszcząc ze wściekłości. Byłem wtedy na skraju nerwowej wytrzymałości. Wygraliśmy, jednak wiedziałem jakim kosztem. Setki moich ludzi poległy w walce. Od wielu dni nie spałem więcej niż parę godzin. Drugie tyle nie jadłem porządnego posiłku. Wystarczyło kilka Twoich słów bym wybuchnął i zmieszał Cię z błotem. Powiedziałem dużo niepotrzebnych rzeczy, za które przepraszam, jednak nie cała wina leży po mojej stronie. Niczego Ci nie obiecywałem, Charles. Wymyśliłeś sobie naszą miłość, wstawiając mnie w rolę, na którą nigdy się nie pisałem. Żyłeś jak w bajce, zapominając o rzeczywistości. Przepraszam, że nazwałem Cię ciotą i wyśmiałem twoje problemy z samym sobą. Nie będę jednak przepraszał za to, że nigdy nic do Ciebie nie czułem.

Nie dziwię się, że po wszystkim zdecydowałeś się na zemstę. Zepsucie mi reputacji nie było górnolotne, jednak niewątpliwie skuteczne. Nie był to jednak pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz, gdy ktoś złorzeczył pod moim adresem. Miałem wtedy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, ale oczywiście jak zwykle ktoś musiał wypowiedzieć się w moim imieniu. Jak bardzo szanowałem Alexandra, tak wtedy ostro zadziałał mi na nerwy. Pojedynki zawsze uważałem za najgłupszą formę rozwiązywania konfliktów. Kiedy przybyłem na miejsce, było za późno na jakąkolwiek interwencję. Byłeś ranny, a gdy zastanawiałem się, co teraz z Tobą zrobić, Laurens powiedział, że zabierze Cię do siebie. Bez wahania się zgodziłem. Jak widać słusznie.

Cieszy mnie Twoje szczęście, Charles. Nigdy nie miałem Cię za wroga i naprawdę nie chcę byś Ty widział go we mnie. Nie proszę Cię o wybaczenie, bo wiem z autopsji, że niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się wybaczyć, nawet tych zrobionych nieświadomie. Chciałbym po prostu życzyć Ci szczęścia, na które niewątpliwie zasługujesz. Mimo niełatwego charakteru, w głębi duszy nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Może kiedyś uda nam się normalnie porozmawiać? Zapraszam Cię na herbatę, kiedy tylko będziesz miał na to ochotę. Moje drzwi są zawsze dla Ciebie otwarte, nawet gdybyś miał na mnie tylko nakrzyczeć. Żałuję, że nasza historia potoczyła się takim torem, jednak nigdy nie jest za późno, by napisać ją na nowo. 

Bo nikt nie chce umierać w samotności. 

Twój (może) przyjaciel  
George Washington.


End file.
